dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Take the Stage!! Ginyu Special Squad!!
is the music theme of the Ginyu Force in Dragon Ball Z Kai. It was first played as a BGM when the Ginyu Force arrive on Namek and begin posing for Frieza, before heading off on their mission. Lyrics Japanese '''Rikuumu:' Ore no na wa Rikuumu Saikyou no pawaa sa O-inochi wo choudai shichau kara ne (Touh!!) Urutora faitingu Mirakuru bonbaa de Kasu wa min'na o souji shichau yo Baata: Ore ga Baata sa Aoi harikeen sa Wow muteki no supiido All: Yes, we are!! Tada'ima sanjou!! Uchuu-ichi no eriito senshi Naku komo damaru ze Ginyuu Tokusentai Yes, we are!! Supesharu faitingu poozu wo Misete yarou Sono utsukushisa ni, sah Hizamazuku ga ii (Tokusentai x4) Jiisu: Ore koso ga Jiisu da Akai maguma to yobe Ore ga tokusentai No.2 da Kurasshaa booru de Kawaigatte yarou ka? Kawaigarutte, yoshiyoshi janai zo Gurudo: Gurudo wa ore da Jikan tomete yarou Wow, hontou no esupaa sa All: Yes, we are!! Tada'ima sanjou!! Uchuu-ichi no eriito senshi Ore-tachi tenka no Ginyuu Tokusentai Yes, we are!! Oyatsu wa chokoreeto pafe de Kimari nano sa Omae ni wakete nado Yaranai kara na (Tokusentai x4) Ginyuu: Ore-sama ga Ginyuu da Taichou to yobareru Kisama no chikara subete miseru ga ii Furiiza-sama no tame Ore wa tatakau no da Kisama ga dare de arou to mo taosu (CHANGE!!) Kouei ni omoe Yorokobi no dansu o Ima, misete yarou janai ka All: Yes, we are!! Tada'ima sanjou!! Uchuu-ichi no eriito senshi Kaeru wa kirai da nazeka wakaran ga Yes, we are!! Junban kime wa kouhei ni na Janken dazo Senshi wa fea nanoda Oboetoku ga ii (Tokusentai x4) Yes, we are!! Tada'ima sanjou!! Uchuu-ichi no eriito senshi Naku komo damaru ze Ginyuu Tokusentai Yes, we are!! Supesharu faitingu poozu wo Misete yarou Sono utsukushisa ni, sah Hizamazuku ga ii (Tokusentai x4) English Recoome: My name is Recoome I've got the strongest power I'll take your lives (Touh!!) With my Ultra Fighting Miracle Bomber I'll sweep all the scum away Burter: I'm Burter The Blue Hurricane. Wow, My speed is unmatched All: Yes we are!! We've just arrived!! The most elite warriors in the universe We even shut up whining kids We're the Ginyu Special Squad Yes we are!! We'll show you our Special Fighting Pose You better kneel before its beauty (Special Squad x4) Jeice: I'm Jeice Call me "The Red Magma" I'm the Special Squad's No.2 man Shall I pet you with my Crusher Ball? And by "pet" I don't mean a pat on the head Guldo: Guldo, that's me I'll stop time Wow, I'm a real psychic All: Yes we are!! We've just arrived!! The most elite warriors in the universe We're the best in the world, The Ginyu Special Squad Yes we are!! We've decided on chocolate parfait as our afternoon snack And we won't share any with you (Special Squad x4) Ginyu: I'm Ginyu The one called captain You'd better show me all of your power I'll fight for the sake of Lord Freeza I don't care who you are, I'll defeat you (CHANGE!!) You should be honored How about now I show you My dance of joy? All: Yes we are!! We've just arrived!! The most elite warriors in the universe I hate frogs though I don't know why Yes we are!! We decide which order we go with Rock-Paper-Scissors, Since that's nice and fair Warriors are fair You'd better remember that (Special Squad x4) Yes we are!! We've just arrived!! The most elite warriors in the universe We even shut up whining kids We're the Ginyu Special Squad Yes we are!! We'll show you our Special Fighting Pose You better kneel before its beauty (Special Squad x4) Category:Background Music Category:Music Category:Songs